Antagonists
The Antagonists are the central villains of the series. There is a different main and secondary antagonist each season. Season 1 *''Main Villain:'' Regina Mills *''Secondary Villains:'' Rumplestiltskin EQBigBadS1.png|Regina Mills|link=Regina Mills GoldBigBad.png|Rumplestiltskin|link=Rumplestiltskin Season 2 *''Main Villains:'' Cora Mills, Tamara and Greg Mendell *''Secondary Villains:'' Captain Hook and Regina Mills CoraBigBadd.png|Cora Mills|link=Cora Mills TamaraBigBad.png|Tamara|link=Tamara GregBigBad.png|Greg Mendell|link=Greg Mendell HookBigBad.png|Captain Hook|link=Captain Hook ReginaSmirk2x15.png|Regina Mills|link=Regina Mills Season 3A *''Main Villain:'' Peter Pan *''Secondary Villains:'' Felix and The Shadow PeterPanBigBad.png|Peter Pan|link=Peter Pan FelixBigBad.png|Felix|link=Felix Shadow.png|The Shadow|link=The Shadow Season 3B *''Main Villain:'' Zelena *''Secondary Villains:'' The Flying Monkeys ZelenaBigBad3x12.png|Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West|link=Zelena Latest.png|The Flying Monkeys|link=The Flying Monkeys Season 4A *''Main Villain:'' Ingrid the Snow Queen *''Secondary Villain:'' Rumplestiltskin Ingrid4x07.png|Ingrid|link=Ingrid RumpleBigBadS4.png|Rumplestiltskin|link=Rumplestiltskin Season 4B *''Main Villain:'' Rumplestiltskin and the Queens of Darkness *''Secondary Villains:'' Isaac Heller and Zelena GoldBigBad4x18.png|Rumplestiltskin|link=Rumplestiltskin MalBigBad4x17.png|Maleficent|link=Maleficent CruellaPuppies4x15.png|Cruella De Vil|link=Cruella De Vil UrsaBigBadd4x15.png|Ursula|link=Ursula IsaacBigBad.png|Isaac Heller|link=Isaac Heller ZelBigBadS4x18.png|Zelena|link=Zelena Season 5A *''Main Villains:'' The Dark Ones (Nimue, Emma Swan, and Captain Hook) *''Secondary Villains:'' King Arthur and Zelena NimueBigBad5x07.png|Nimue|link=Nimue EmBigBad5x01.png|Emma Swan|link=Emma Swan HookBigBad5x08.png|Captain Hook|link=Captain Hook ArthurBigBad.png|Arthur|link=Arthur ZelBigBad5x09.png|Zelena|link=Zelena Season 5B *''Main Villain:'' Hades *''Secondary Villains:'' Cruella De Vil HadesBB.png|Hades|link=Hades CruellaBB5x13.png|Cruella De Vil|link=Cruella De Vil Season 6A *''Main Villain:'' Evil Queen *''Secondary Villains:'' Rumplestiltskin and Zelena EQBB6x03.png|Evil Queen|link=Evil Queen (Dark Half) RumpleBigBadS6a.png|Rumplestiltskin|link=Rumplestiltskin ZelenaBigBad6x06.png|Zelena|link=Zelena Season 6B *''Main Villain:'' Fiona *''Secondary Villains:'' Gideon BFBB6x16.png|Black Fairy|link=Black Fairy Gideon6x16.png|Gideon|link=Gideon Season 7A *''Main Villains:'' Drizella and Mother Gothel *''Secondary Villain:'' Lady Tremaine DrizBB7x01.png|Drizella|link=Drizella Gothel7x09.png|Mother Gothel|link=Mother Gothel LadyTreBB7x01.png|Lady Tremaine|link=Lady Tremaine Season 7B *''Main Villain:'' Mother Gothel *''Secondary Villains:'' Coven of the Eight, Hansel, and Dr. Facilier Gothel7x19.png|Mother Gothel|link=Mother Gothel CovenOfTheEight7x19.png|Coven of the Eight|link=Coven of the Eight WitchKiller7x11.png|Hansel/Candy Killer|link=Candy Killer Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *''Main Villain:'' Jafar and Red Queen *''Secondary Villain:'' Jabberwocky JafarBigBad1x09.png|Jafar|link=Jafar RedQueenBigBad.png|Anastasia|link=Red Queen JabberBigBad.png|Jabberwocky|link=Jabberwocky Notes *Regina Mills was the main antagonist of Season 1 during the entire season. *Cora Mills was the main antagonist of Season 2 from "We Are Both" until "The Miller's Daughter". *Tamara and Greg Mendell were the main antagonists of Season 2 from "Welcome to Storybrooke" until "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *Peter Pan was the main antagonist of Season 3 from "The Heart of the Truest Believer" until "Going Home". *Zelena was the main antagonist of Season 3 from "New York City Serenade" until "Kansas". *Elsa was the main antagonist of Season 4 from "A Tale of Two Sisters" until "White Out". *Ingrid was the main antagonist of Season 4 from "White Out" until "Shattered Sight". *Rumplestiltskin was the main antagonist of Season 4 from "Heroes and Villains" until "Operation Mongoose Part 2". *The Queens of Darkness were the main antagonists of Season 4 from "Heroes and Villains" until "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Emma Swan was the main antagonist of Season 5 from "The Dark Swan" until "Birth". *Nimue was the main antagonist of Season 5 from "Broken Heart" until "Swan Song", though was manipulating events before this. *King Arthur was the main antagonist of Season 5 in the flashbacks. *The Evil Queen was the main antagonist of Season 6 from "The Savior" until "Wish You Were Here". *Fiona was the main antagonist from "Wish You Were Here" until "The Final Battle: Part 2". *Lady Tremaine was the main antagonist of Season 7 from "Hyperion Heights" until "Greenbacks". *Drizella was the main antagonist of Season 7 from "Greenbacks" until "The Eighth Witch". *Mother Gothel was the main antagonist of Season 7 from "Secret Garden" until "Is This Henry Mills?". *Rumplestiltskin is the main antagonist of the series finale. Category:Lists